


Mechs Like Them

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Set after the episode "Blaster Blues."Blaster can't stop worrying about Cosmos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Nov. 22-29 weekly prompts at [](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_rare_pairing](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/). the prompt was "Blaster/Cosmos—Long-distance relationship. (G1 or movie, please.)" it's less of an actual long distance relationship and more of the prelude to one, but i'm please with how it came out.
> 
> set just after the season 2 cartoon episode ["Blaster Blues"](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Blaster_Blues)

“I’m heading around the moon now.” Cosmos’ voice was tinny over the comm line as Blaster began losing signal. “I’ll databurst a report on anything I find as soon as I’m back in range.”

“Sounds good to me,” Blaster replied, doing his best to sound like his usual cheerful self and not let the minibot know how worried he was. He understood how dangerous Cosmos’ assignment was in a way he hadn’t a few weeks ago. “Take care out there.”

“Will do. See you on the other side.” The comm line went silent as the minibot passed into the moon’s shadow.

Blaster sighed and leaned back in his chair. A moment later, a grey hand held out an energon goodie to him. The communication specialist looked up at his best friend with a grin.

“Energon goodie for my thoughts, Tracks?”

Tracks pulled the treat back slightly. “Well, if you’re going to be flip about it, I’ll take it back.”

“Ah, you know I’m just giving you a hard time, my mech.” Blaster grinned and took the treat out of the warrior’s fingers.

The blue mech gave him a small smile in response. “You generally do. I have been wondering, though. You and Cosmos have both been acting differently since you came back from the moon.”

“A lot happened up there,” Blaster replied. “What Megatron did to us… Cosmos could have died. Probably would have died, with megatron using him for a battery.”

“He survived because you were with him,” Tracks reminded him.

“I know. That just makes me worry more when he’s out there alone.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blaster was off duty when Cosmos came back out of the moon’s shadow and into communications range again. He was strangely disappointed when he wasn’t able to contact the minibot and welcome him back into friendly space in person. The red mech wondered about that, even as he chatted with the minibot through his duty shift.

He knew something big was up, when he traded monitor shifts with Sunstreaker--who was pulling the monotonously dull overnight shifts as punishment duty for a week--to be able to meet Cosmos when the green mech returned to base.

“Blaster!” The minibot sounded both confused and excited to see him. “What are you doing here? You should be on duty.”

“Just wanted to see for myself that you were okay.” The communication specialist shrugged. “I’m a little paranoid after what happened last time, you know?”

“I know.” Cosmos wrapped his arms around himself. “You could have died up there, Blaster. Megatron would have just burned you out.”

Blaster was surprised to realize that he hadn’t actually thought of that--he’d been much more worried about Cosmos being burned out by acting as a battery for his signal boosting than anything else. It was amusingly ironic that they had both had the same fear for the other.

“He would have done the same to you,” The red mech said softly. “It wouldn’t have been hard for him to burn either one of us out.”

They walked along in silence after that, neither mech feeling very comfortable with carrying the conversation any further along those lines.

Cosmos finally found words again, after they stopped in the rec room for some energon. “Thank you for worrying about me. Sometimes I think that nobot cares at all.”

Blaster reached out and touched his hand gently. “I care.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cosmos never stayed on base long and, long before he wanted to, Blaster was escorting the minibot back to the launch pad.

“It’s only a four day patrol this time,” The green mech said with a laugh. “Just out past the asteroid belt and then back. And we’ll have a clear communication signal the entire time.”

“I still worry about you,” The communication specialist replied. “You and Omega Supreme are the only space flight capable mechs we have. If something goes wrong, you could be deactivated before we could get him fueled up.”

“I know.” Cosmos’ voice was soft. “But Omega is really to large to safely send on the space patrols. The Decepticons would notice him almost immediately, and then where would we be? You know that I’ve been gathering as much intelligence on Decepticon troop movements as the special ops team.”

“Yeah, I know.” Blaster sighed and put a hand on the smaller mech’s shoulder. “Be careful out there.”

“Twice as careful, now that I have a friend to come home to.”

The reconnaissance mech stepped away from the communication specialist and transformed before either of them could say anything else. Blaster let him go, knowing that he would be on the comm line with Cosmos later.

It wasn’t the best way, but getting to know someone from a distance wasn’t hard for mechs like them.  



End file.
